Galvatron's Revenge
by Sonic Angel
Summary: NO MORE WAITING, PPL! THE FINAL BATTLE IS COMING UP! FOR KOJI/T-AI FANS, THIS 2 PART FINALE WILL BE A STUNNER!
1. Galvatron's Revenge, Pt 1

**Galvatron's Revenge/Enter Skystorm**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own RID. Wish I had though.   
** T-AI:** WHAT?!!! DON'T LET KOJI DIE!!!!!!   
** S.A:** Don't worry, T-AI. He won't die permanently. Cuz, if I did, I'd have you, and TFRID Queen chase me down and the latter would nuke me. And I'm NOT gonna imagine what YOU could do. *Imagines her controlling UM and killing him with his arsenal EEEEEEEEP! 

It was dark in the Cybertronian prison. Galvatron and his baddies were skulking in their own individual prison. "Blast it!" yelled Galvatron. "I will have my revenge, Omega Prime, I will have my REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sky-Byte said, "Oh, I'm sure your revenge will be great," Galvatron bluntly said, "I admire your loyalty, Sky-Byte, which is the only thing that keeps me from turning you into a worthless piece of scrap!" 

Meanwhile, back art Planet Earth, Koji Onishi was having a nice vacation at the beach. He noticed a blue sports car racing a little red sports car. Koji thought, 'Oy vei. Maybe I should contact T-AI about this.' He then looked up at the sky and saw a blue F-16. He yelled, "Jetstorm!!!" His face showed up at Koji's portable video phone. "Hey, Koji, my man. What's up." He pointed at the scene and pouted, "That." Jetstorm said, "Maybe you should contact T-AI." Koji said, "I don't want her to break another computer chip after this. Hey, there's Prowl." Prowl said, "Oh boy. Sideburn! Cease and desist!" Sideburn groaned, "I was having a little fun..." Just then...   
Optimus contacted Jetstorm. He said, "Jetstorm, it seems that an old acquaintance of yours is on Earth." Jetstorm whispered, "Is it..." Optimus nodded. Jetstorm did a barrel roll three times and yelled, "What's her location?" "The 17th Stealth Squadron." Jetstorm said, "I know where that is." 

When he got there, he noticed a black stealth B-2 Stealth Bomber. Jetstorm thought, 'That's gotta be her.' Jetstorm contacted Space Storm.   
"Space Storm, reporting for duty, sir."   
"Space Storm, can you..."   
"I already did, sir, and yes, it is her."   
Jetstorm said, "Keep this up, and I might just promote you to second-in-command."   
"You're serious, sir? Promote me?"   
Jetstorm said, "Yeah!" 

Jetstorm raced ahead of the B-2 Stealth Bomber. He noticed a cave. Jetstorm thought, 'That's the target, eh?' Jetstorm yelled, "Firing Bunker Buster Missile!" The missile hit the cave, and the B-2 yelled in a feminine voice, "Hey! That's MY target!" A helicopter, a S-R71 spy plane, and a Space Shuttle all surrounded the Jet fighter, the space shuttle said, "Nice aim, sir!" the jet said, "Thanks, Space Operations... Lieutenant Commander Space Storm!" The B-2 said, "Space Storm?" Space Storm said, "So... That's the female Autobot that we've been hearing about, sir?" Jetstorm sighed, "Yes. Men, I'd like you to meet Stealth Operations specialist, Triona!" Spy Storm said, "Look! Is it just me, or is that..." Jetstorm said, "No, it's not your imagination, Spy Storm. It's the Mega Star! Jetstorm to Optimus, can you read me?" Optimus said, "Yes, Jetstorm?" Jetstorm yelled, "Galvatron's back!". Jetstorm said, "Does everyone know what to do?" They all nodded. Jetstorm yelled, "Stealth Operation 567240!" 

The Autobots all hid and Triona said, "Jetstorm, is that you?!" Jetstorm winked, "Who else would it be commanding the Storm Squadron! I'm quite flattered that you remembered me and my squadron!" Triona smiled, "Well, it was your squadron that defeated Megatron." Jeststorm said grimly, "News flash, Tri. Megatron has been upgraded. He calls himself Galvatron." Triona said, "Word from the Autobot Council has it that he escaped from prison with the help of the Psycons." Jetstorm yelled, "Six Shot!" Triona said, "His brother?!" "I'm afraid so, girl." 

Sonic Angel: What will happen to the Autobots? Will Koji die? (Don't flame me, Koji fans!) Who is Triona and her past with Jetstorm? Find out, in 'Galvatron's Revenge, Part II!" 


	2. Galvatron's Revenge, PT 2

**Galvatron's Revenge: Part 2**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own RID. This fic is dedicated to a few pals of mine: TFRID Queen, Celebistar, and last, but certainly not the least, Shadow Hawk! This chapter's 4 U! 

** Galvatron's POV:**   
** "**Six Shot, thank you for freeing me. That prison was getting a bit stuffy," Six Shot grinned, "Well, I am your brother..." All the Predacons yelled, "Galvatron, this guy's your brother?!!!!" Sky-byte said, "Let me get this straight, sir. Your brother is the commander of the fearsome Psycon commandos?" Six Shot nodded, "I see that you have heard of my reputation, Sky-Byte." Sky-Byte smiled, "I am Galvatron's second in command of the Predacon forces, after all." Six Shot looked at Scourge and his crew and said, "And, who might those be, brother?"   
Scourge said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Scourge, commander of the Decpticon commando forces!"   
** "**I am Mega Octane, second in command, sir!"   
** "**Ro-tor! At your command!"   
** "**Movor! The Decpticon's _only_ Space Operations specialist!"   
** "**Armorhide, at your service!"   
** "**Rollbar, ready and able, sir!"   
** I** sneered, "Mega Octane and others, minus Scourge, have the ability to combine and become Ruination." Six Shot clapped his hands and said, "Very impressive, brother."****

** Jetstorm's POV:**   
** I** whispered, "Is everybody in position?" They all nodded. I said, "Don't attack until I give the signal. Okay?" Everybody nodded. As the Mega Star came closer, I said, "Wait for it... Wait for it..." The Mega Star came in position and I yelled, "NOW!!!!"   
** T**riona attacked first. She yelled, "Tri laser!" and managed to damage one of the Mega Star's main engine.   
** M**y squadron and I attacked together and managed to disable another of the Mega Star's Engine.****

** Galvatron's POV:**   
** S**ky-Byte said, "Sir! We're under attack!" I yelled, "Who attacked me?!" Just then, Jetstorm's face appeared on the main screen.   
** "**Surprise, Galvatron! We got ya this time! Ha ha ha!"   
** I** yelled, "Just you wait, Jetstorm, I will have my REVENGE!!!!!!"   
** J**etstorm sneered, "And you'll what? Get your spark kicked by Omega Prime?!"   
** T**he four Autobots left and a female Decepticon walked in. "Six Shot, it seems we are near humans!" She said. Scourge laughed, "A female Decpticon? Hah! What a waste, Six Shot, you should've recruited more Psycons!" SHe went up to Scourge and showed him a few things. Six Shot said, "Lesson #1. Never underestimate Kat Strike." Galvatron said, "Near humans, eh? That Human Koji must be there!" Galvatron went to the exit and Six Shot asked, "What are you going to do, brother?" Galvatron only smiled evilly, "Launch a pre emptive strike, Six Shot!"   
Galvatron went into the air as Dragon Mode and spotted Koji. He yelled, "Now you die, human! Twin Dragonbreath!" and burned Koji.****

** Space Storm's POV:**   
** I** contacted T-AI. I said grimly, "I've got bad news and worse news, T-AI." T-AI asked, "What's the bad news?" "Galvatron's back." T-AI stammered, "And... What's... The... Worse... Ne...Ws?" I said grimly, "Galvatron's killed Koji." T-AI was reeling at the words that I had spoken. T-AI said, "Space Storm, is... it... true?" I grimly said, "See for yourself." I let her see the video I had taken. Galvatron was laughing and Koji was burned to a crisp, laying motionless. T-AI cried, "It can't be!!!" Then, a voice called out, "If you care about this human so much, T-AI, I will do whatever it takes to get him back." I stammered, "Uni...Cron?" 

** Sonic Angel:** Whoa! What a wild turn of events? Can Unicron ressurect Koji? Will Galvatron have his his revenge? Will T-AI see Koji again, and will she stop crying? Find out, in **'Enter Skystorm!'**


	3. Galvatron's Revenge, PT 3

**Galvatron's Revenge: Part 3**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own RID. Fox, and their respected companies do. Let the action begin. Oh, by the way, I meant Primus, not Unicron.****

**Koji's POV:**   
** A**s my spirit was almost going to heaven, a person... No, wait, I didn't know who it was, but he grabbed me. He said, "Are you the one the Autobots called Koji Onishi?" I nodded. The mysterious figure smiled. "I am called Primus, young one." I said, "Any relation to Optimus?" The mysterious figure laughed, "You could say that. I am both the creator of both the Autobots and Predacons." I gasped, "You what?! You created... both Optimus and Megatron." Primus nodded. "Galvatron had his small revenge on the Autobots. He won't stop until all of your planet's resources, as well as Optimus's Matrix are his and he rules Cybertron." I growled, "I've got to stop him!" Primus laughed, "Not in this form." He showed me a completely empty Autobot body, that almost looked, in a way, like Jet Storm. Somehow, he transformed my spirit into a spark, and merged with what seemed to be a piece of the Eye of the Storm. Jet Storm had said that the Eye of the Storm was an ancient Cybertronian artifact. I had awaken. I looked at my hands. Primus showed me a mirror. I didn't know how he did it, but he made me into a Autobot.****

**(This is your part, Shadow Hawk.)**

** S**omewhere in a remount base, many soldiers were shipping new vehicles to America, to help them out in Operation Enduring Freedom. On one side of the base were three different fighter jets. One, was a light green/white F-14 Tomcat, the other was a red MIG-29 Fulcrum Jet given to the base by Russians. The final jet was a blue Dassult Rafle Jet. On the other side were three new land based vehicles. The first one was a blue/grey drill tank whose armor could stand magma. The second one was a dune buggy equipped with missile launchers and a white/tan anti-aircraft tank. Then, out of the sky... 

**Six Shot's POV:**   
** M**y Psycon commandos and myself were carrying six Decpticon stasis pods and I transformed into my robot mode. My Psycon Commander, Kahless drove away the pathetic human soldiers for me.   
** I** looked around the primitive human base and saw the three fighter jets. I smiled evilly, with glee, and said, "Kahless, Hellrazor, and Orcanoch. I want you three to scan those jets for our fallen comrades. They would make excellent air support for Ro-tor and Movor, and provide those foolish Storm Brothers an adversary or two," while pointing to the Jets. "Yes sir!" All three Psycons said in unison. Kahless transformed from a two headed Dragon to his robot mode, while Hellrazor transformed into a robot from a strange two headed cat like thing, and Orcanoch, respectively, transforming from a shark creature to a robot.****

**Kahless's POV:**   
** "**All we have to do is to switch on the DNA sequencers," I stated to my fellow commandos. I found the three sequencers and activated them. "Searching for compatible life forms," the pod computer droned. Three beams of light extended from the pods and to the surrounding landscape. After about one measly human minute the three lights from the pods retracted. The pod computer said, "Non compatible life form found. Beginning replication." The machinery let out a small hum as it worked. After it stopped, there was a few pathetic human seconds of silence. With that, the three pods transformed into the three Jets. 

**Six Shot's POV:**   
** I** grinned evilly. I said, "Excellent. Archadis, Iron Kong, you two are with me. We have three human ground vehicles to scan because Rollbar, Armorhide, and Mega Octane are going to need some extra ground support." "By your command, master." They both said in unison. Both Archadis and Iron Kong transformed from their gorilla/mole creature and avian creature modes to their robot modes.   
** M**e and my group worked on the pods and scanned the vehicle that the humans called a 'dune buggy' which was equipped with missile launchers and a anti-aircraft tank. I eyed that drill tank. I said, "Scan that vehicle," pointing at that drill tank, "It might just come in handy when facing those Auto-clowns." And with that, all of the six pods were turned into the respected vehicles I had chosen for. I said, "Great job, men, now let's get back to the Mega Star and tell my brother of our new forces." "Yes Sir!" All of the Psycons, and the new forces had said in unison.****

**Galvatron's POV:**   
** "**So, Sixshot, my brother, what is it that you wanted to show me while I was thinking of a dastardly plan to get back at those Storm Brothers." Six Shot only smiled. "Ah, you shall see, my brother."   
** A**ll of my forces, including Six Shot's, as well as him and myself stepped outside, in front of the base. Scourge snorted at Six Shot, "Is this what you wanted to show us, Six Shot? Pathetic Earth vehicles?" Six Shot said, "No Scourge. These 'Earth vehicles' are more than they appear!" Six Shot faced the six earth vehicles and yelled, "Multicons, TRANSFORM!" All six vehicles transformed into their robot modes. Six Shot, still facing the Multicons, said, "State your names to myself and Galvatron."   
** T**he one that transformed from the F-14 said, "I am Bezerker and I await your command."   
** T**he one that was a MIG said, "I'm called Devil Razor, and I live to serve."   
** T**he one that was a blue Dassult Rafle Jet said, "My name is Mind Warp. My services are yours." Next was a blue/grey drill tank and replied, "Tunneler's the name, killing Autobots is my game!" The White/Tan anti-aircraft tank replied in a Western voice. He said, "Howdy there, pardners, Charge-Horn, ready and able to destroy those varmints called Autobots and scrap 'em!"   
** T**he final one was a dune buggy armed with missile launchers. He said, "My name's Kat Pounce. I will destroy those who stand in the way of my master's universal conquest!" Galvatron smiled and clapped his hands. "I must applaud you, Six Shot. You have outdone yourself for finding new forces for our army. Congratulations on a job well done."****

**Six Shot's POV:**   
** I** smiled very evilly. I said, "That's not all they can do, brother." Scourge asked, "What do you mean, Six Shot?" I shouted to the Multicons, "Multicon, show your comrades what I mean." With that, each chestplate of each Multicon came off and Bezerker transformed into a lion, Devil Razor became a red hawk, Charge-Horn became a bull, while Kat Pounce transformed into a black Jaguar, and Tunneler became a rhino, and Mind Warp became a bat.   
** "**Amazing!" Sky-Byte exclaimed.   
** "**Cool!" the rest of the Predacons exclaimed.   
** "**Interesting..." Mega Octane stated.   
** T**he rest of the Commandos agreed.   
** "**Not only can they do that, their animal body partners can double as their personal weapons." I explained.   
** "**I see." Galvatron nodded, with interest in his voice.   
** I** smiled evilly, once more. "Oh, by the way, you explained to me that the Commandos, minus Scourge, can fuse and become Ruination."   
** G**alvatron asked, "Yes, what is it, my brother?"   
** I** laughed very evilly, "Well, that goes for the Multicons! Let them show you. Multicons, combine!"   
** B**ezerker said to his fellow Multicons, "You heard the boss, Multicons, let us combine our powers."   
** A**nd with that, they leapt into the air and transforming into six parts and then merging with a bluish force field around their links. Bezerker combined with Kat Pounce and became the torso. Devil Razor and Mind Warp linked onto either side of the torso forming the left and right arms. Charge Horn and Tunneler float up to the torso to form up the legs, as the head appears, accomplishing the formation of the powerful gestalt of evil, "Darkmount is REBORN!!!"****

** Sonic Angel:** Uh oh! Galvatron has some new troops! To make this worse, they're Combiners! Can Koji, in his new Autobot body, save the day and help the Autobots? Find out, in **'Enter Skystorm!'** Because the battle is only beginning to heat up! 


	4. Enter Skystorm, Pt 1

**Enter Skystorm**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RID. What I do own however, is Skystorm, the Eye of the Storm, his attacks, the Shadow Radar, need I go on? Now, let the action BEGIN! 

** Koji's POV:**   
** A**s I stood, Primus armed me with missiles, two laser gatling guns, as well as hypersonic jet engines and flamethrowers, for my pheonix mode. I asked, pointing to the radar system, "What's that, Primus?"   
** P**rimus grinned, "That's the Shadow Radar. It will help you to defeat Galvatron and his brother's new forces, the Multicons."   
** I** asked, "Who are the Multicons?"   
** P**rimus answered, "Six Shot's new forces. They have the ability to turn into animals, as well as machines. There are six of them. Their leader is called Bezerker. His Earth vehicle form is a F-14 Tomcat. He also can transform into a lion. Their second in command is Devil Razor. His animal form is a red-tailed hawk. But his vehicle is a MIG-29 Jet Fighter. But beware, he can turn invisible. That's why you'll need the Shadow Radar. So you can see him and defeat him. You also need to be cautious when fighting Mind Warp. He can hypnotize you. Dodge his hypnosis blasts if you can. His Earth vechicle is a Dassualt rifle Jet. The rest are ground based. Be wary, when facing Tunneler. His Earth vehicle's armor can withstand magma. His vehicle form is a drill tank. Be even more careful when facing Charge-Horn. His vehicle form is an anti aircraft tank. But when you face Kat Pounce, he will be your most dangerous opponent. His 'Dune buggy' form is armed with missiles. Their Combined form, Darkmount, can turn invisible."   
** "**So, what's happening on Earth?" I asked.   
** P**rimus answered, "Your father, Dr. Onishi has been working on some top secret project with the Autobots. Project TC. It seems that they want to revive Cop-Tor. He is a very special Autobot, Koji. He is the only Autobot, by far, to be a Triple Changer. What that means is he can take on a form more than his Robot mode and his Helicopter mode. His third mode is a Jet Fighter mode, much like yours. But I fear that Ultra Magnus will try to courrupt him and make Cop-Tor serve him, rather than Optimus. He still wants the Matrix from Optimus. But aside from that, the Autobot HQ's AI system, is grieving because of your 'death'."   
** I** grinned, "Well, wait till she sees that I'm alive!"   
** P**rimus said, "Which is why I added your AI mode. But it only operates when you're in the base. But before I set you free in your new form, you must need a name."   
** T**hen, I had a vison. The sky was dark, thunderstorms were brewing, lightning and thunder, striking down Galvatron and Co.,. For a while I was silent. Then I said, "My name is Skystorm." 

** S**omewhere in Mickenley Army Base...****

** Mega Octane's POV:**   
** M**y fellow Decpticons as well as the Multicons were led by our hot headed, but noble Decepticon commander, Scourge to raid the pathetic human Army base of it's energy that was needed to complete the repairs for the Mega Star, after those sneaky Storm Bros., as well as Triona, launched a stealth attack on our base and took us by surprise.   
I transformed from my missile trailer form to my robot mode and snatched the box of Energy and I said, "All right. Listen up. I've got the energy. Let's move out, troops!" Just as we were going to leave the base with our purloined energy, a portal appeared out of nowhere and the Autobot Bros., the Spy Changers, Team Bullet Train, and, last, but annoyingly not the least, were those Storm Bros., and Triona.****

**Autobots POV:**   
** W**e all transformed into our robot modes and Prowl said, "Going somewhere?" Rollbar and Ro-Tor saw us and they both warned the Decepticons and their friends. "Heads up! We got company!" Ro-Tor yelled, "It's the Autobots!" Armorhide frowned, "Great. Just great. We almost leave the base without anybody foiling our foolproof plan then you Autodorks decide to show up!" Jetstorm smiled, "Hey, we're programed to kick the spark out of you bad guys. And you guys whine about that." Sideburn notices the Multicons and asks, "Yo. Prowl. Any idea who those guys are?" Spy Storm piques up, "Yeah, Sideburn. I definitely KNOW who those guys are. They are the Multicons. Six Shot and Galvatron's new forces. Their commander is called Bezerker. His Earth vehicle form is a F-14 Tomcat. He also can transform into a lion, thanks to the Lion symbol on his chest. Second in command is Devil Razor. His animal form is a red-tailed hawk. See that Hawk Symbol on his chest? His vehicle is a MIG-29 Jet Fighter. But beware, he can turn invisible. Third, is Mind Warp. He can hypnotize you. See that bat symbol?" Sideburn said, "Let me guess. He transforms into a bat." Spy Storm said, "His Earth vechicle is a Dassualt rifle Jet. Be wary, when facing Tunneler. His Earth vehicle's armor can withstand magma. His vehicle form is a drill tank. And can get you with his Rhino Form. Be even more careful when facing Charge-Horn. His vehicle form is an anti aircraft tank. He can really charge you when in his bull form. Kat Pounce, will be our most dangerous opponent yet. His 'Dune buggy' form is armed with missiles. And don't make fun of him when he is in his Jaguar mode. He can really take you out. Their Combined form, Darkmount, can turn invisible. I have Stealth radar, but nothing I have can detect invisible opponents." Sideburn groaned, "We're toast!" All of the bad guys began laughing evilly and the launched their attacks. 

** A**way from the Battlefield...****

** Arcee's POV:**   
** I** was watching the battle. I am not Ultra Magnus. I am a female Autobot, my colors are blue, pink and white. My name is Arcee. I'm the leader of Team Element. "I shouldn't have come back," I said, "This planet reminds me too much of a friend I once knew." Another Autobot, my good friend Cy-Kill came up and tried to comfort me. "It was your idea to come here, m'am, besides, Team Element and myself go wherever you go." I turned around to face my team and said, "Thanks, you guys." We all walked away from the battle.****

** Bezerker's POV:**   
** "**That was TOO easy!" I said, "Let's finish them off, men!" All agreed and I said, "Multicons, let us combine our powers." Bluish Energy surronds us. Kat Pounce fused with me to form the body. Devil Razor and Mind Warp became the arms. Tunneler and Charge-Horn became the legs. I yelled, "Darkmount is Reborn!!!!" The Decepticons combined to become Ruination. We both said, "Rest in Peace, AutoScums!" Then, a mysterious voice said, "Not on my watch, you evil gestalts!"****

** Jetstorm's POV:**   
** M**e and my Squadron, as well as Triona and the Autobot Bros. saw a red and orange F-16 Tomcat streak dow to the two gestalts. He yelled, "Lightning Strike!" He hit those two mighty gestalts and damaged them pretty good. I said, "Triona, did you see that?" "No." She said. Spy Storm said, "I don't know who he is, but I can tell you that he is an Autobot, he can strike faster than you can sir, and man, his hypersonic jets can allow him to fly up to Mach 7.9!" "Holy Vector Sigma, that's fast!" I said. Spy Storm said, "He also has the missing main piece of the Eye of the Storm!" 

** Skystorm's POV:**   
** I **yelled, "Skystorm, TRANSFORM!" I transformed into my robot mode and said, "My name is Skystorm... Mess with me, you fiendish fiends, and you'll get burned! _Literally_." 

** Sonic Angel:** Can Skystorm win against the two mighty gestalts of evil? Can Jetstorm figure out that Skystorm is his ol' buddy Koji Onishi? What will T-AI do when she finds out? Can she grieve no more now that Koji's 'alive'? Find out next time, in **'Enter Skystorm, PT 2!'**


	5. Enter Skystorm, Pt 2

**Enter Skystorm, Pt 2**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer: **I don't own RID. However, the Storm Bros. and Skystorm, as well as T-AI's evil twin I do own. Prepare for action and outrageous laughter! 

** A**s both Autobots, Multicons, and Decpticons watched the mysterious new orange and red Autobot known as Skystorm, little did both sides know , that Skystorm was really Koji Onishi, brought back to life, by Primus, the creator of both Autobots and Predacons as well as the Decpticons.   
** R**uination snorted, "That guy may have a flashy entrance, but he doesn't look so tough!"   
** D**arkmount agreed. "You're right, Ruination. You take care of him first." 

** T**he two dastardly combined Multicons and Decpticons noticed the Storm Bros., although they were battle damaged, they were still alive. 

** J**etstorm whispered to Triona, "Don't worry, hon. I'll get them for you." He said.   
** H**elistorm said, "Are we gonna be mushy and turn this into the Transformer Soap Opera Network, or are we gonna turn those gestalts of evil and Scourge into twelve new trash cans?" 

** T**hat got Scourge really mad. He yelled, "TRASH CANS?! Now you die, Auto-Scum! BARRAGE ATTACK!" 

** T**hose missiles were aimed at Helistorm. Jetstorm cried, "Helistorm!" 

** J**ust as the missiles were going to trash Helistorm... 

** S**kystorm jumped in front of the barrage and yelled, "Pheonix Shield!" He created a shield in the form of a pheonix and the barrage was deflected, and all the missiles burned up. 

** T**hat feat was not gone unoticed by both commanders of both sides, as well as their AI's. 

** C**-AI, the AI system of the Mega Star, newly installed by Six Shot, sent the Psycons to the Mickenly Army Base to assist the troops. 

** T**he Psycons arrived at the Army Base. Kahless asked, "Ruination. Who the heck is that new Autodweeb?" 

** R**uination answered, "His name is Skystorm, Kahless. And don't let his looks fool you. He was powerful enough to deflect Scourge's Barrage Attack. We think he has more tricks up his wings." 

** K**ahless yelled, "Psycons, combine!" 

** S**kystorm yelled, "Oh no you don't! Pheonix Barrage!" 

** T**he attack burned all Psycons and prevented them from combining into Vionation. Jetstorm said, "Spy Storm, did you see that?" He nodded. "It seems that the main piece of the Eye of the Storm is causing all this. According to Cybertronian legend, the main piece holds amazing powers. The main piece has been storied as the legend of Primus, and is said that when all five pieces combine, they hold as much power as the Autobot Matrix of Leadership." 

** T**hat second feat did not go unnoticed by T-AI and Optimus. 

** O**ptimus said, "Skystorm seems to be a powerful Autobot. He holds the main piece of the Eye of the Storm, has amazing abilities, and we've yet to see his full potential. T-AI? What's wrong?"   
T-AI answered, "Nothing's... Wrong, Optimus. It's just that there's something... familiar about him but I just can't place it." 

** R**uination was really angry. "Now you face your doom!" 

** S**kystorm smirked, "Is that supposed to make me scared, Ruination?" 

** S**ideburn got up and said, "You know, that new Autobot sounds and acts much like Koji, though I really miss him." 

** R**uination attacked. Skystorm pulled out from his back what seemed to be a sword. Skystorm yelled, "Pheonix Blade!" and sliced Ruination back into the five Decpticon commandos. Skystorm laughed, "Ha! You aren't so tough. Like I said, mess with me and you get burned!" 

** J**ust then, Jetstorm's hard drive clicked. He yelled, "Holy Vector Sigma! Skystorm _is_ Koji!" 

** T**-AI contacted Jetstorm, "Wha... What do you mean, Jetstorm?" Jetstorm said, "Primus. He did this. He was the one who got Koji's spirit and ressurected him and talked to you. He also made him an Autobot, most notably, Skystorm. According to Koji, the Pheonix was supposed to be the legendary firebird of rebirth! And that was the basis of all of Skystorm's attacks!" Optimus said, "That makes sense, Jetstorm, but what is Primus's reason?" Spy Storm answered, "Koji did save you, sir, and Primus felt he owed him one. So, making Koji into Skystorm was basically payback for him, and also, a new trooper to fight against Galvatron's new baddies!" Helistorm said, "To put it into simple terms, T-AI, he wanted to repay the debt, and even the odds, and also... You were basically a damsel in distress, and so, what better way to save Princess T-AI of the Autobot Kingdom the have Sir Koji of the Pheonix to come to the rescue!" Jetstorm sighed, "What have **YOU** been accessing lately, Helistorm?" Spy Storm answered, "Don't even ask, Commander." 

** D**arkmount tured invisible and laughed, "What are you going to do now, tough bot? You can't fight what you can't see! Bwhaaaaa!"   
Skystorm held his sword and stood in battle formation, while the evil gestalt circled our heroic pheonix. Remebering the words that Primus said, "Use the Shadow Radar. It will be key to defeat Darkmount!"   
** S**kystorm smirked, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Darkmount! Shadow Radar, online!" He could now see Darkmount and attacked with the Pheonix Blade and left a deep gash in the center, and Darkmount regained visibility. Devil Razor said, "How... How could he have seen us?" Scourge snorted, "I don't know, but let's retreat!" All of the bad guys left and all of the Autobots were looking at Skystorm. Jetstorm asked, "Hey, Sideburn, what were you doing before you got here?" Skystorm groaned, "He probably was chasing a red sports car driving T-AI to the brink of insanity." Prowl said, "Let's head back to Autobot HQ." Jetstorm said, "Except for Skystorm, we're all damaged pretty badly," Then he smirked, "Now you, Skystorm, you have to explain yourself to T-AI and Optimus, seeing as you were the only non battle damaged soldier here." 

** M**eanwhile, back at the Mega Star... 

** "**YOU WHAT?!!!" Galvatron, Six Shot, and C-AI yelled. "You got beaten by one measly Autobot?!" Scourge said, "I am sorry, my lord, it was not our fault. He had the main piece of the Eye of the Storm!" Galvatron mused, "Interesting. Very interesting." 

** B**ack at Autobot HQ, 

** S**kystorm yelled, "AI Mode!" Skystorm transformed into an holographic version of his former self. Optimus said, "Interesting, Koji." Koji blushed, "Aw, it was nothing, Optimus."   
** S**ideburn said, "Now Koji really is one of us!"   
** O**ptimus mused, "Since he holds the main piece of the Eye of the Storm..."   
** J**etstorm said, "I am ready to recive my new recruit!"   
** T**-AI smiled, "Recruit nothing! He single handedly saved you guys!"   
** "**Fine, fine. An experienced soldier." Jetstorm said.   
** O**ptimus said, "Koji, as an Autobot..."   
** K**oji said, "Yes, I understand. I have some responsibilities, and I can't go back to my former life." "Although your father will be glad to see you." T-AI piqued up.   
** "**How is project TC, Optimus?"   
** "**It's almost complete." Optimus replied. 

** Sonic Angel:** Will Project TC be completed? Will Ultra Magnus courrpt Cop-Tor? What new skills Koji will learn? Will Galvatron ever have his revenge? Find out, in **'Enter Skystorm, Pt 3'**!   
  
  



	6. Enter Skystorm, Pt 3

**Enter Skystorm, Pt 3**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own RID. Get ready, cuz' the Final Battle is coming up! 

** I**nside The Mega Star... 

**S**ix Shot was working on the computer console to decipher the map he found while he freed his brother and his minions from their prision cell in Cybertron. 

** C**-AI (Counter Artificial Intelligence) worked with Six Shot to solve the map's text; he was astounded by the words that were written in Cybertronian language. Six Shot smiled evilly, "So, this is the map that will lead me and my brother to the rival of Fortress Maximus, Metrotitan. Once we have him, the Autodorks are doomed! Bwhaaaaaaa!" Six Shot turned to C-AI, T-AI's evil twin. The only difference between her and her do gooding sister is that her uniform was purple and on her hat, was a Predacon insignia, and she was green with hatred. She hated her sister so much that she wanted to burn in hell. Six Shot grinned, "You have done well, C-AI." C-AI bowed to Six Shot and said, "Thank you, my lord. Shall I contact Galvatron and his troops and let them know what you have discovered?" Six Shot nodded. 

** I**n the pool room of the Mega Star... 

** T**he Decpticons Ro-tor, Movor, Rollbar were playing poker cards with the Psycons, Archadis, Orcanoch,and the Multicons Charge Horn, Mind Warp, Kat Pounce, and Devil Razor. (AN: I am using creative license here!) 

** O**n the other side of the room... 

** A**rmorhide, Mega-Octane, and Tunneler were disscussing on a plan on how to defeat the Autobots, even with their new addition, Skystorm. 

** I**n the halls of the Mega Star... 

** K**at Strike was on her way to the Danger Room were she was stopped by the Predacons. She said, "Out of my way." Before they said any cheesy pick-up lines, she scratched their faces, and bopped them on the head with her sword! 

** I**n the Danger Room... 

** S**courge was using his Sword Of Fury on Kat Strike while she deflected the attack with her own sword. Scourge was so impressed by her skills as a swordswoman he barely said a thing when she left. 

**S**omewhere in the forest near Tokyo... 

** A**rcee was leaning against the tree, thinking of her sad, tragic past. She said sternly, "You came to Earth, Six Shot, and I know you're respnsible for the death of Springer, and once I find you, I will have my revenge." She said that, while holding up a fist to her chest. Spy-Eye and Spay-C went up to see if she was all right. Spy-Eye said, "Arcee, I know what it feels like to loose someone you love. We have all lost someone thanks to that devil, Six Shot. Don't worry, we'll make him pay for his crimes." Spay-C agreed, since both Autobots were part of Team Element. "Yeah, Arcee, we'll make him pay even if it costs us our sparks!" Just then, a voice called out, "Don't count Springer down and out for the count just yet, Arcee!" 

** J**ust then, a portal appeared. Two Jet fighters appeared, as well as a Stealth bomber, a helicopter and a space shuttle, as well as a SR-71 Blackbird appeared. The Blue fighter yelled, "Storm Brothers, transform!" Jetstorm yelled, "Jetstorm, Transform!" The Blackbird yelled, "Spy Storm, Transform!" The Space Shuttle said, "Space Storm, Transform!" The Helicopter said, "Helistorm, Transform!" The Stealth Bomber yelled, "Triona, Transform!" The orange fighter yelled, "Skystorm, Transform!" 

** A**rcee said, "Wha... what do you mean, Jetstorm?" Jetstorm said, "Well, ma'm. If you come with us to Autobot HQ, we'll show you a surprise that can 'Triple' your happiness." Arcee asked, "Jetstorm, who is that Autobot?", pointing to the orange and red Autobot. Jetstorm said, "Oh, that's just Skystorm, a new addition to our squadron. He looks young, but don't let that fool you. He's got enough experience to make him a Major, and he's got more techniques, and gaining new ones faster than Sideburn can chase down little red sports cars!" Sideburn yelled, "HEY! I heard that, Jetstorm!" Jetstorm smirked, "I know," The portal was still open and all of the Autobots went inside to the portal. 

** I**nside the portal, Skystorm said, "I don't know about you, Jetstorm, but Arcee looks more like an animal robot than an Autobot." Spy Storm replied, "That's because she isn't an Autobot. She's a Maximal." Skystorm looked confused. "Maxi-what?!" Space Storm took over. "Maximal, Skystorm. They're kind of like us Autobots, but instead of taking on mechanical forms like cars and aircraft, thy take on the forms of animals known to have lived on the planet. In this case, Arcee's beast mode would take on a spider." Skystorm understood. Arcee asked, "So, Jetstorm, what is the surprise?" "We're almost there, Arcee. Just you wait." Jetstorm replied. 

** Sonic Angel:** Will Ultra Magnus corrupt Cop-Tor? Will Arcee's love ever break the spell? Will Six Shot and the other baddies find Metrotitan? Find out next time, in **'Enter Skystorm, Pt 3'**! 


End file.
